youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Traditionalist Worker Party
The Traditionalist Worker Party is the YouTube channel for the now defunct political party of the same name. The channel hasn't been active for three years and likely won't be active again because the owner of the channel is now in jail. The Daily Traditionalist The Daily Traditionalist was a one episode podcast hosted by the founder of Traditionalist Worker Party, and an occasional guest. In the show, he would discuss a whole array of topics ranging from his personal life, his beliefes, and politics. The show only had one episode called The Daily Traditionalist with Matthew Hemibach Episode One, which aired on April 7, 2016 on the TWP YouTube channel. History Heimbach's career began in the autumn of 2011 when he created a club at his Maryland college, Towson University. In June of 2012 called the White Student Union, or WSU. This club was meant to celebrate caucasian and European culture. It created controversy because whites were never oppressed, so many saw the club as unneeded. The controversy was so large that Heimbach created a blog for the club in September of 2012 and appeared on Russia Today to discuss his views in December of 2012. In February of 2013, Heimbach created a program at Towson Univeristy called Crimestoppers. This group was meant to prevent African American students from committing violent crimes against white students. This group also created much controversy. The controversy led to Heimbach appearing on CNN to explain himself in April of 2013. In May of 2013, Heimbach made a blogspot called WSU IS Going National: Creation of the Traditionalist Youth Network on his then-website towsonwsu.blogspot.com where he announced the creation of the Traditionalist Youth Network or TYN. The Traditionalist Youth Network was am organization focusing on spreading "white pride" beyond Towson University. In August of 2013, the TYN protested a left-wing bookstore. In September of 2013, the TYN held an evented that was in support of Syrian politician Bashar al-Assad in Corunna, Michigan. In October of 2013, the TYN protested an anti-racist teacher named Tim Weiss. In 2014, the TYN made anti-LGBTQIA+ statments. Later in 2014, the group also protested the banning of certain types of guns. In January of 2015, the TYN created a political party called the Traditionalist Worker Party, or TWP. In July of 2015, the TYN and TWP came out in defense of the classifictian of an attack on a white man as a "hate crime." The channel for the TWP was created on November 7, 2015. In February of 2016, Heimbach was interw=veiwed by the American Free Press/AFP. In March of 2016, the TWP came out in support of Donald Trump. In June of 2016, Heimbach organized a rally in Sacremnto, California that broke out violently injuring 10 people and arrresting 4; Heimbach was one of the individual arrests. In December of 2016, Heimbach claimed that the group had over 500 members across America. In January of 2017, Heimbach's Twitter account was taken down. In April of 2017, Heimbach organized yet another violent rally in Pikesville, Kentucky. In August of 2017, Heimbach got together with Richard Spencer, Mike Enoch, Baked Alaska, Augustus Invictus, Christopher Cantwell, Johnny Monoxide, Pax Dickinson, and Dr. Michael Hill to form the Unite the Right rally. Around three people were killed in the rally. In November of 2017, the group started an anti-Semitic funding website called GoyFundMe. In December of 2017, the Twitter account for the TWP was taken down. Legal Issues On March 13, 2018, Heimbach's wife began to suspect that Heimbach was cheating on her. She and the TWP spokesperson, Matthew Parrot stood on top of a wooden box and watched Heimbach to see if he was cheating or not. The two found out that Heimbach was cheating on her, then the box collapsed under Parrot's weight. The two enter Heimbach's home and Heimbach started a fight. Heimbach's wife fled the scene. Then, Heimbach choked Parrot, then Parrot threw a chair at Heimbach, then Heimbach punched back, then chokled Parrot until he was unconcious. After waking up, Parrot ran to a nearby Wal*Mart, and called the police. The police put Heimbach into legal trouble. The following month, in April of 2018, the TWP was shut down. Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:Commentary YouTubers